After the Final Goodbye
by flute125
Summary: A one shot about Rory turning up alone in 1938, his thoughts, and the reaction to Amy coming for him. Spoilers for The Angels Take Manhattan.


**Okay, this is my first Doctor Who fan fiction. This is going to take place from Rory's point of view starting at the moment he's zapped back in time (for the last time). Only a short one-shot, though. I don't think it was ever specifically mentioned what time they ended up in, but I always assumed they went back to the 1930s. I'm also pretending that Amy and Rory die at the same age. Enjoy! **

This was impossible. He had been talking to Amy. Everything had been alright. Then, suddenly he was standing in a small graveyard. It was the same one he had just been in, but it was obviously new. Dread immediately filled him. Rory knew that he couldn't create another paradox; he couldn't un-die this time. The patch of grass next to him would, in 50 years, be home to his grave marker.

Rory looked around. It seemed like he was back in 1938. Rory had been alone before, of course. He had spent two thousand years alone, for goodness sake. But, during that time, he had hope. Hope that Amy would get out and the universe would be saved. Now, he knew he could never see Amy or the Doctor again.

Thinking of the Pandorica reminded Rory of what Amy had told him in the Dalek Asylum. He had assumed his wife had kicked him out because she realized she didn't love him anymore or something. He was shocked when he learned it was the opposite. She loved him too much, and was willing to let him go. Rory tried to subject himself to the same thinking. Amy would be with the Doctor, traveling through space and time. That didn't help. Maybe he would end up like the Rory at the Winter Quay after all: living to an old age alone, hoping to see Amy one more time. Even that wouldn't happen though.

He took a few steps. Rory was going to have to start a new life. Alone. For anyone passing by, he looked like a mourner. He was mourning the loss of Amy, the Doctor, Brian- his whole life. At was all over. He had never been much of a crier. Despite this, Rory was letting tears fall. In a few moments, they turned into sobs.

Then, a small crunch came from behind him, as if someone had jumped and landed. He turned around.

"Amy?" he whispered, not believing what was in front of him.

"Rory!" she yelled through her tears. Amy ran to him and held on to him with all her might.

"What have you done? Amy? What have you done?" he cried.

"I wasn't letting you go again. I will never, ever let you go, Rory," she said.

"No, Amy, no. You have to find a way back," Rory replied.

"I would give up all my memories of the Doctor to spend another moment with you. I get to spend a whole life with you. Nothing can make me happier."

**Fifty Years Later**

The year was 1988. One sunny afternoon, a woman decided to read the newspaper. By chance, she saw an article about a funeral. That was odd. With so much going on in the world, individual funerals didn't usually get their own story. But this one did.

It read:

"_In February, Rory and Amelia Williams passed away. Married 60 years, they died in each other's arms while sleeping. Mr. Williams served as a nurse in WWII and also invented Williams' Wonder Beds. His wife was the beloved author of 'Summer Falls' and 'Night Thief of Ill-Harbour.' The British couple had a double funeral on Tuesday, and it was attended by a rather strange man. He claimed to be the 'Doctor.' This mystery man, along with his wife, left multiple gifts at the grave. The final offerings included a bow tie, fish sticks, custard, a Roman figurine, and a note. The note simply said: 'Goodbye Ponds. Love, the Raggedy Man and the only water in the forest.' The question of who these people were may remain unanswered, but this unorthodox tribute is both exciting, but sad."_

The woman shrugged. 'Some people are quite odd,' she thought. 'At least they got a happy ending. Love is a mysterious thing. If only I could've lived forever with my husband. I'm sure he's in better place now, though.' With that thought the baby started crying.

"Oh, Rose. It's okay. Shhhhh. Go back to sleep. I hope you can find true love one day, my dear. Find a man that cares about you. That will never leave you bored. That will sacrifice his life for you. He'd make you stronger, and you'd make him better. Wouldn't that be lovely," the mother said. The phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jackie Tyler."

**So? I love Amy and Rory so much and just couldn't resist writing this. I also couldn't resist adding another companion at the end. I hope you enjoyed. You can let me know by giving me reviews, which I always love!**


End file.
